Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle
Were you looking for the similarly named Ghost of Lockout? The Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (abbreviated Type-32 RAV) otherwise known as the Ghost or "Gee"Halo: The Flood, Page 185, is the Covenant's standard reconnaissance and rapid attack vehicle. It is equipped with two of what are now accepted as the standard light vehicle mounted weapons: a directed energy weapon capable of projecting a bolt of super-heated plasma in the 100-250 kW range. Overview The design of the Ghost is optimized for speed, agility and maneuverability, sacrificing other attributes to achieve its status as a rapid response and reconnaissance vehicle. The Ghost has seating for a single pilot. It's low weight coupled with it's nature as an anti-gravity vehicle means that it is easily overturned by collisions or shockwaves from nearby explosions. In order to achieve the great speeds it is famous for, the Ghost has thin armor. This makes it vulnerable to small arms fire. Ghost pilots rely on the armor and shielding they wear for protection; furthermore, the lack of defense urges pilots to stay mobile. Its open-topped design, although reducing weight, leaves the pilot open to the elements and incoming enemy fire. Seemingly designed with Elite and Brute pilots in mind the front cowling does restrict the view of shorter species as forward visibility is impeded.In Halo: Combat Evolved, Marine-piloted Ghosts can be seen frequently crashing into terrain or suffering other mishaps. In Halo 2, Marines pilot noticeably better, while it is the Grunts whose skills leave much to be desired. Ghosts can be transported to and from the battlefield by a variety of craft, such as Spirits, Phantoms, and Shadows. They allow great tactical flexibility for Covenant ground force commanders as fast, hard-hitting vehicles to harass enemy infantry formations within a short time. Propulsion A Ghost's propulsion is provided by a form of anti-gravity engine known as a Boosted Gravity Drive, causing the Ghost to skim about half a meter above the ground while it is activated. This drive is visible as a bright, fluorescent area of purple energy emanating from the underside of the Ghost. Later Ghosts have modified engines possessing a 'speed boost' feature that triples its speed allowing for periods of greater velocity but compromised maneuverability. This allows Ghost pilots to enter and leave combat zones rapidly. In this mode a Ghost can easily run down enemy infantry or evade more durable foes. As a trade-off, a Ghost's energy reserves are drained rapidly in this mode, and its energy weapons are disabled.Halo 2 Leaving the vehicle and its exposed occupant vulnerable, speed is now the only means of defense. Judicious use of the speed boost can help prevent a Ghost from flipping over after skipping over a boulder or other obstacle. Weapons Armament on the Ghost consists of two, forward firing, 100-250 kW plasma cannons. These are standard Covenant light vehicular weapons They are only accurate over short to moderate ranges but the Ghost's speed and maneuverability allow it to rapidly close the distance with most enemies. After taking significant punishment these weapons' accuracy is severely impaired, hampering the vehicles effectiveness as an offensive weapon. Nonetheless, the cannon are only effective against lightly protected targets, such as Warthogs, Mongooses, other Ghosts, occasionally Choppers and Prowlers, and infantry. In Halo: Combat Evolved the plasma cannons could stun enemy players in Multiplayer, or even AI enemies such as Elites. Weakness The Ghost is a superior transportation machine, however, there are two especially vulnerable areas. One is the pilot of the Ghost, which is left exposed by the craft's open-topped design. The other is a small drum or cylinder attached to the left side of the vehicle. This cylinder is theorized to be the Fuel Cell of the Ghost, and, if one shot from a Sniper Rifle, or even a burst from the Battle Rifle hits it, it will detonate taking the vehicle and usually the occupant with it. However, it should be noted that the weakness of the Fuel Cell was exclusive to Halo 2, and in Halo 3, damaging this particular spot on the craft will yield the same results as damage anywhere else on it. Differences between Halo 2 and Halo 3 Their are several differences between the Ghost of Halo 2 and the Ghost of Halo 3. One notable difference is that shooting the Propulsion Device on the side of the vehicle no longer detonates after one or two shots. Another is that the Ghost shoots a lot slower in Halo 3 than Halo 2. In Halo 2, it was very easy to kill an enemy with just a few shots. In Halo 3, however, it take a little more patience, as the enemy is able to run and board you. Critical Damage Reaction Once sufficient damage is dealt to a Ghost and it is no longer operational what is left of the vehicle will remain motionless on the ground for several seconds. After this period of time those nearby will hear whining noises coming from the downed Ghost. These will increase in tone, pitch and frequency and the Ghost will begin to rock around of its own accord. After another few seconds movement will stop and the vehicle will detonate in a large, dangerous explosion that can kill unwitting individuals close to it. The Ghost will also occasionally ram a player standing directly in front of it when rocking about taking down their shields and sometimes killing them in the blast. This may be the Ghost's power source overloading as a result of extensive damage. The unaided movement could be caused by the Boosted Gravity Drive switching on and off as the vehicle overloads. It could likewise be the result of some form of 'dead man's switch' akin to that of the Fuel Rod Gun in Halo: Combat Evolved, a method of ensuring the vehicle is not salvaged from the battlefield by the Covenant's enemies. Countering Techniques If you see a Ghost coming towards you at full speed, crouch, if you're lucky the Ghost will go over you without killing you. If you have a sniper rifle or a plasma pistol, then a sniper shot or an overcharge shot to the fuel cell will destroy it and kill the driver as well. If the Ghost hasn't seen you, use a battle rifle, carbine, beam rifle or sniper rifle and aim for the head. Another option is to simply use a heavy weapon like a Fuel Rod Cannon or Rocket Launcher and blast away if they're heading toward you or standing still. If you have a Gravity Hammer, wait until the enemy is within range, then use it. If done correctly, it will destroy the Ghost. However, one of the best methods is to stick the Ghost with either a Plasma Grenade or a Spike Grenade. In many cases, sticking the Ghost with such will destroy it along with its driver. Additionally, the Spartan Laser will easily make quick work of a Ghost. Another, uncommon method is to use equipment such as the Power Drainer or the Grav Lift. These deployed at an on-coming Ghost can give you time to take out the driver. Equivalents *Mongoose - UNSC equivalent *Brute Chopper - Covenant Loyalist equivalent Trivia *It is possible to pull a wheelie with a Ghost which can be done in all three games. Simply press and hold 'A' on the Xbox version or the Space Bar in Halo PC while moving. Employing the air brake lifts up the nose. It is advised to do this while doing a jump, as you are less likely to flip. *The Ghost's appearance evolved noticeably between the pre-release and final versions of Halo: Combat Evolved. *The Ghost bears a striking resemblance to the large sea creature the manta ray. Its side wings look just like pectoral fins, while the twin plasma cannons take after the large, distinctive cephalic fins. *Another trick with the A button is possible only in Halo 2 and possibly in Halo 3. Holding A while using the boost feature allows the driver to turn more easily, making for speedy getaways with tight cornering. It should be noted the Ghost often flips more easily when this trick is used. *The viewscreen on the Ghost highlights terrain as blue and vehicles as red-orange, much like thermal vision. *In Halo 2, the reticule resembles an Unggoy's head. *The Ghost (with boost) is the fastest land vehicle in the Halo franchise, with the exception of the Mongoose. Images Image:Ghost of Halo1.jpg|A Marine pilots a Ghost as seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. Image:Haloghost.jpg|The Ghost as depicted Halo 2. Image:Halo3ghostsnowbound.jpg|A Ghost on Snowbound in the Halo 3 beta Image:Ghost-1.jpg|The Ghost as depicted Halo 3. Sources Related Links *Brute Chopper - Brute equivalent of the Ghost *Mongoose - UNSC equivalent of the Ghost Category:Vehicles Category:The Covenant Category:Drivable Vehicles